


A study in color

by mrs_captain_rogers



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cabin, Jack loves to paint landscapes, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Jack/Crutchie, Painting, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Short fluffy ficlet from the prompt of Modern Jack/Crutchie and snow day. Sickeningly sweet fluff... like real tooth rotting stuff here.





	A study in color

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the title, I always suck at titles.

Jack stood by the wide window, brush in hand, gazing at the snowing landscape stretched out below him. The warm glow of late afternoon cast a golden sheen across the smooth blanket of powder. Pearlescent white paint smeared across his left cheek and forehead as he pushed his grey cap up with the back of his hand. It was quiet, just before twilight, and Jack had been at the easel all afternoon. The whine of the wind outside echoed off the trees. He hummed softly along with the music in his earbuds as he added touches of shadow across the canvas. Downstairs he could just barely make out the din of a game on the tv. 

“Jack, are you still up there? Jack Kelly, if you’re up there you better answer me!” A loud banging from downstairs pulled Jack from his own head making him jump. His brush clattered to the floor smearing dark grey paint across the toes of his right foot. The easel teetered slightly before righting itself. He sighed in relief as the still damp canvas settled. The loud bang echoed up the stairwell once more before being followed by a slow step, slide, pause. Finally, Crutchie poked his head through the doorway into the loft of the A-frame cabin. “Jack, did you even hear me?” The blonde boy looked Jack over before chuckling and shaking his head. “Supper’s ready you goof.” 

The raven-haired boy smiled shyly before stooping to pick up his escaped paintbrush. Spotting the grey smear on his toes, Jack tugged the cloth out of his back pocket and cleaned it off. “What’d ya say Crutchie?” he asked popping out an earbud. 

“I said supper’s ready. You know you have paint…” he pointed to jack’s face. Jack reached to wipe it off and only spread the white. Crutchie sighed, his lips tugging into a smile, as he took the cloth from Jack’s hand and wiped his face clean. “That’s better. Now time for supper.” 

“What’d ya make?” Jack asked, closing his paints and water jars. 

“A true Santa Fe meal, chili, rice, and cornbread, perfect for a snowy day like today,” Crutchie said. “How many times did you drink the paint water today?” Red crept up the back of Jack’s neck and into his hair then his ears as he remained facing away from the blond boy. 

“Supper sounds good, smells good too.” Crutchie raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer to his question. 

“Four times?”

“Once.” 

“So, two then,” it wasn’t a question. Jack turned without another word and started down the stairs. Crutchie smirked with victory. 

Once Crutchie made his way back down the stairs, the pair settled at the small dinner table with dinner. The quickly dimming light of twilight filtered through the front wall of floor to ceiling windows. Purple, rose, and gold glittered across the sky and danced across the walls of the cabin. Jack’s hand reached out and slid into Crutchie’s where they sat across the small table. “Love you Crutchie,” Jack murmured. 

“Love you too Jack,” he whispered back as the dusk light glinted off their matching gold bands.


End file.
